Saranavii
Who is Saranavii? Saranavii is one of the many content creators of VRChat that explores the land and makes new friends. She recently started meeting people she looked up to in VRChat, much to her enjoyment. History and Biography Saranavii is the result of a night of romance between Zentreya and an unseen, unnamed Father, who was given away as a child in fear of Medusa corrupting the child. Given to a sailor, Saranavii, now dubbed Captain Mako, grew up with the sea. When she was recruited into the A.L.A, Zentreya didn't know, and became the Naval Officer of the Anti Lewd Army. Mako of the ALA After being given to a sailor to raise, she found her way to Tortuga at the ripe age of 18. Blood Line RP Saranavii, a few years after the A.L.A was taken and over thrown by Medusa, Saranavii is now recruiting anyone with ties to Zentreya to take back the A.L.A. In this, it's learned that Zentreya IS Saranavii's biological mother. Through this, she has met others of her family, Altreya, Kirbynite and several legends that helped the A.L.A flourish. Sadly, Saranavii had to sacrifice herself to save several others, and merged with a cat girl. Paradise Saranavii went on to start her own RP called FxF: Paradise. Family * Zentreya: As Saranavii's mother, Zentreya is very VERY protective of their child, jumping to their rescue several times. Though recently, Zentreya has gone missing. * Shiro: Shiro, being Saranavii's grandmother, is teaching the young demon how to meme with the best of them. Shiro is ALSO very protective of Saranavii. * Kirbynite: Saranavii only met Kirby recently, through bad circumstances, but the two get along fairly well, with Kirby offering to help Saranavii as much as he can. Due to recent wardrobe changes, Saranavii often teases her uncle. * Sora Ichi: Not an official family member, is seen more of a mentor (out of RP) to Sara. * Altreya: Saranavii's very close to Altreya, though officially, the two have not met in RP. * Fruity Parfait: When meeting Kirby, Saranavii also met Kirby's wife. The two instantly became friends due to how open Fruity was and how determined the Eldritch Abomination was to help Saranavii solve her many problems. * Pookz: Saranavii's RP father and Father figure IRL. Trivia *Saranavii is a dancer, and is actually a dance teacher. She brings this talents to VRChat with the use of full body. *She cried from joy after meeting several of the 'famous' people of VRChat, including KuriGames, Lanfear, Oathmeal, Zentreya, SpiralGod, Ryan and others. *RainyDays oversees her protection. *It's obvious she looks up to Zentreya, as she can deliver a perfect boi similar to the Red Devil. *Upon reading the wiki, Sara was sniped in game. *Due to using an avatar that shared a similar base as Zentreya's, a joke started that Saranavii was her 'daughter'. This became canon when Zentreya actually adopted Saranavii and her alternate persona, Captain Mako. *Showing she's much like her mother, Saranavii often misses portals. *ThatOneRebel threatened to kidnap Saranavii to become Zentreya's husbando. *She recently started the FxF, a dance class in VRChat. *Finding common ground with fellow soft voice Ven, the two became fast friends, even joking that Ven is Saranavii's British Sister. *The Bloodline RP has ended just so Sara could venture off and do other RPs. *Despite dying, all the memories of the A.L.A Saranavii were transferred to the new body. Gallery Zen and Mako.png|Zentreya and "Mako" Captain Mako.png|Mako's earliest shark form. Saranavii.png|Saranavii's original avatar. Naviisara.png|Saranavii's modified 'Zen Baby' avatar. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Saranavii Characters